Sin Pleasure
by J. W. Darklight
Summary: - FEMSLASH - What's so bad about sin? There's just one way to find its pleasure... Bubbles/Buttercup. Please, review it!


**A/N: ****I wrote this imagining the anime characters cause I like their design, so I hope you do the same. That's why I described them with the clothes they used on there. **

**Also, I was thinking to called Bubbles and Buttercup as Miyako and Kaoru, but I changed my mind... that's not the original names.**

**Ok. That's my first FEMSLASH. You know the world, so obviously it contains INCEST and SEX.**

**If you don't like, simply DON'T READ, please!!**

**_Buttercup's POV._**

* * *

"You're not concentrated" the coach shouted after seeing my opponent felled me with a single punch.  
I groaned when I felt the impact of my body against the floor.

"What's happening with you today?" my coach asked me standing in front of me. "I know that something isn't right. Listen, now is the time for free the intensity of that feeling, so stand up and punch him back!

"Love makes me pathetic" I muttered hoping he didn't hear it and I stand up.

_"One, two, three!"_

Next, the same fist threw me against the protections of the ring.

"Buttercup! Pay more attention. Don't forget who you are. You're the fiercest fighter.

I accommodated my green hat and stand up again.

He was right. Besides, I didn't want to be pathetic, so I hurled myself towards him.

I felt my glove crashed against his nose, while the other met his abdomen. Then, my knee hit his nose a second time.

"That's all, baby. You were better than ever "my coach said excited when I passed near. I don't even looked at him and threw my gloves to the ground.  
When he saw what I had done, said to me:  
"Your bad mood is the best thing you have when fought up there. See you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, sure." I simply replied.

When I was bathing in the shower of the instead of training, I was glad that he didn't inquire about my fight inefficiency. Perhaps, the coach knew I didn't answer.  
Was love causing me the same havoc than other people? … Or maybe the worst havoc.

_The toughest fighter was in love with sweetest. Come on, this was unbelievable._

At school, I always looked for a seat in front of Bubbles to avoid glance at her too much in class, and hold the eye when she glanced at me back.

For several months there was something strangely changed my feelings for her. It was something seemingly unreal. Perhaps, I had fallen into a manipulator spell of emotions created by Mojo Jojo or the power of money was already able to doing something similar and Princess was improving with me.

"Can you pay attention to the class, Miss Buttercup?"

It was the third time I heard that. First, the coach, second my father when I forgot to get my clothes from the washer, and now my math professor.

"Of course that I'm listening to the interesting history of United States" I answered sarcastic.

I heard everybody was laughing slightly.

I looked back to see if my sisters was also laughing.

Blossom looked at me seriously. Then, my cheeks blushed when my eyes and Bubbles' were met. She just giggled.

"I shouldn't look at her, I shouldn't do it" I told myself when looked at the front again

We always returned at home in the car that Dad had given us when we were fifteen.  
Most of the time, it was me who drove because Blossom liked to have a kind of "driver" and she just sat next to me to tell where to go and scold when I started to drive faster and Bubbles hadn't learned either by fear and the lack of interest.

"Buttercup, it wasn't good what you did in math class. And in other classes you looked distracted "Blossom started to scold again.

"I don't know. Besides you haven't to watch everything I do. You aren't our older sister. Got it?"

Bubbles said from the back seat:

"I think it was funny"

When I heard her voice I lost control again.

"Look out!" Blossom shouted and pointed at the traffic lights.

Without taking into account the red light, I accelerated to avoid another car crash perpendicularly to our.

"Are you serious? Do you think… that?" I asked.

"What? Are you more interested in what Bubbles said than to be on the point of having problems with Dad by crashing the car? "

"Yeah. Ummm…I think you were very brave to confess you weren't really paying attention. Nobody would do it. "Bubbles confessed.

Damn it! Her gentle voice made me lose control.

I thought that day I was sympathizing with Bubbles more than ever, so maybe she was agree to go with me somewhere before reaching home. Only I needed to get rid of Blossom but I'd have to be very clever to achieve it, so I asked:

"Sometimes it's very boring being at home all evening. Would you like to have a coffee with me? You know, I like to get out more when it's cold."

"I do want" Bubbles excited.

"What about you, Blossom?

"I've got to do homework"

"What a nerd" I joked.

"You could do it later," said Bubbles.

"It's ok if you don't want to go." I hastened to say before my sweet sister made Blossom change her mind. "Nor I do want to be there when she started to listen to that nerd music, or rather, _nerdcore_"

"I've told you a thousand times I don't listen _nerdcore_. You're always bothering with it. Do you have any new ideas?

"For now, I haven't. Sorry, I 'd like to further discussing but we've arrived at home"

"Oh, thanks, God" she said with relief.

As she left the car, I looked at the back seat and my voice suddenly became more tender and sweetest:

"Where do we go?"

Bubbles just giggled.

"Well, first, I'm gonna sit next to you"

She soon had moved to the front seat and now was closer to me.

"So?" I asked without looking away from her eyes. I had to fight the nerves. This time, they wouldn't betray me.

"Long time ago that we don't go to the coffee shop that's on the outskirts of the city. A few miles from there. That's the place I found Bullet, remember? That's why it's so special to me."

"Oh, yeah, the _Powerpuff Squirrel."_ So, I started the car. "Someone needs to be very sensitive to give chemical x to the animals. You risked too much when you did that cause wasn't even checked the chemical could be useful to the animals."

"Yes, it's odd. I just… wanna do something for our little friend. I couldn't let her die."

"Maybe, she got strength and superpowers, but no intelligence. She was very stupid."

"You like me more if you had a bit of sensitivity."

"Yeah? I have sensibility"

"How do you know? You've ever shown it."

"That's what you think" I muttered.

She was wrong. If only she knew that since I realized I loved her I've already written in all the sheets of my notebook drawings and poems inspired by her.

I was waiting the last traffic light for leaving the city turned into red, when I saw her checked blue skirt was a little above her knees. A feeling of desire and lust covered my body.

I worked hard to accept my strange love situation, but in the end I did it.

That's why I didn't felt so guilty for wanting to be with Bubbles on the bed, and not precisely sleeping.  
She looked through the window, and before going back to me, I stopped looking at her skirt.

"It's starting to rain" she said.

"Don't worry about it. I still see where we go"

I was driving in a neglected part of the road and surrounded by herbs that would lead us to that place, when the car stopped.

"What the fuck is happening?" I shouted angry.

"I dunno" she told me worried "Do you remember to fill the gas tank?"

"Fuck me! I don't"

"What's wrong with you? Why now forget to do everything?

"What are we going to do? We're in the middle of the rain and an uninhabited place. I don't mind the fucking law the citizens imposed on us that says we cannot use our powers only if Townsville is in danger. They believe our superpowers are exclusively to save them? We also are in troubles! And who save us? Nobody cause we can do everything and surely we don't need help! They are stupid!"

"Calm down" Bubbles said softly while she was taking me by the shoulders. "We're inside the car. We can wait here until the rain stops"

"Yeah… and what about the gasoline?"

To feel her hands on my shoulders made me understand that the rest didn't matter. And it was entirely logical. I always want to be alone with Bubbles. So from this moment I started to feign interest in getting a solution even though it wasn't the truth. But, she said first:

"I think it was a hotel near the road. We can go there for someone to help us take the car at the gas station. Citizens should also help if they don't want we use our superpowers."

"That's a good idea. So, they will realize what they're stupid to allow such a law."

The rain had increased the intensity, and yet we had to walk among the grass to reach the hotel.

Immediately, the people in charge of the place recognized us and let us to move into a room to dry our clothes.

"It was fun," Bubbles giggled. "You've also been fun today"

I blushed. Then, she said to me tenderly:

"Thank you for lending me your hat. I didn't want my curly pigtails were unmade"

"What? Come on, your welcome"

Bubbles went to the bed. The sheets was getting wet.

"I'm so tired. We walked circa an hour."

"Oh, no. They said we dry our clothes not to wet everything in here."

She laughed in a divine way while she was keeping her eyes fixed on me.  
The fire of sexual desire was burning me. It was the chance to make her mine, and of course, to be also hers.

I cleared my throat before to say:

"Well… I know what we're going to do."

Instinct, I approached her slowly until I left dropped the full weight of my body over her.

Bubbles looked at me surprised, but she was unable to stay away from me. I felt her heart started to beat faster and I knew she wanted to do the same thing as me.

"Buttercup ..." she groaned, while my lips touched Bubbles'. Then, I pressed them against hers desperately. My tongue was moving faster in her mouth, and my hands removed her blue tie, white blouse and underwear leaving only his checked skirt.  
My heart beat wildly when I though about I wanted do. I started to suck and lick her breast. I just could hear she was breathing harder.

Bubbles introduced his hand inside my yellow shirt and she caressed my bared skin. The contact made me shake. Then, she got her hands in my short.

Damn it! She was doing it so good. That was the sin pleasure.

Soon, my shirt was on the floor and my hand was slipping slowly through one of her legs that were around my waist. When my hand was under her skirt, she groaned strongly.

I was doing her to feel an intense pleasure, and this, finally convinced me to do it now with my tongue.

"Don't stop. I do feel in paradise." she yelled among sighs.

When I realized she had felt the climax I stopped.

"I'm sensitive since I love you" I surrendered.

The way Bubbles' blue eyes were looking at mine let me know she also loved me with the same intensity.

"How long ago as you love me?" I asked, while she surrounded my shoulders with his hands as if she wanted to stay on it forever.

"I suppose since the same time as you love me"

"How do you know?"

"When you realized about the new feeling for me, you started to treat me differently, right?"

Bubbles nodded.

"I was afraid of this love really came true"

"Why?" I inquired confused.

"Have you ever thought about the others will do or say?"

"That's the last thing we should worry about. Our relationship is what really matter."

I thought I'd never be able to speak in plural. I mean her and me together.

She tenderly kissed my forehead.  
Then, we turned until she was on the top.

"Nobody had ever beaten the roughest girl, but I can boast of it ... although it has been in another kind of _ring_."

And, now was truth. _The toughest fighter was in love with sweetest._

After all, it wasn't so _unbelievable._

* * *

**Any constructive criticizing for me? **

**I hope you enjoy it as I did.**

**Review it and let me know if I should keep writing stories like this.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
